Mio
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Yaoi. Elricest. Rape. La curiosidad mató al gato. Pero en este caso, el gato muerto ha decidido tomar represalias. Si no eres mío no serás de nadie. El proteccionismo de una obsesión que llega al límite.


**Disclamer: FMA no me pertenece. Solo uso los personajes de Hiromu-san para disfrutar con ellos un ratito**

**Notas: Pondré la definición que Lynx le dió al fic : Masoquismo emocional... angst... engaño... venganza... sadomaso... intercambio entre seme y uke... asesinato... Le agrego rape (aunque va incluido en el sadomaso) y Elricest. Así que, aunque yo no lo limitaría, diría que a quienes no les gusta el yaoi, el incesto, el rape (non-con o violación) o a quienes son muy pequeños o inmaduros de mentes, que no lo lean.**

**Pairing: (se me habia olvidado poner esto) Roy+Riza, Roy/Ed, Roy/Al, Al/Ed. **

**Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato. Pero en este caso, el gato muerto ha decidido tomar represalias. "Si no eres mío no serás de nadie". El proteccionismo de una obsesión que llega al límite. "Yo quiero que me ames..." "No puedo..." Entonces no queda más que alejarte de todo...

* * *

**

۞**Mío**۞

Era irónico… Era estúpido… Era… era doloroso…

Yo no debería haber estado ahí… Nunca lo había espiado… nunca le había seguido… Nunca había desconfiado… Sin embargo…

…Esa noche sentí curiosidad… Y ahí estaba, sentado en esa rama… ese odioso pedazo de madera que tocaba sutilmente con sus hojas la ventana de aquella habitación, en donde mi hermano –MI hermano –cual ramera, había abierto las piernas para Roy Mustang, permitiendo que él rompiera lo que nunca debió ser roto… Para que él rompiera lo que YO quería romper…

_Roy… más rápido…_

Roy… ¿desde cuando había dejado de ser "Coronel" o "Mustang"¿Porqué ahora era _Roy_?

Hace poco le vi salir… iba con su uniforme azul impecable y su odiosa sonrisa de conquistador… Tan campante… tan tranquilo… Mi hermano dormía con el sueño de los muertos… agotado… Y yo ahí… en esa asquerosa rama… repitiendo con ánimos obsesivos y masoquistas todas y cada una de las escenas de aquella noche en la que unían con tanta pasión, en la que follaron tantas malditas veces que incluso yo –dentro de mi rabia y mi sorpresa –llegué a necesitar un poco de alivio… Ja… estúpido Alphonse… ¿qué hacías masturbándote en esa rama mientras veías como el puto Coronel le partía el culo a tu hermano?

Maldita rama… tan larga y firme… Y sentado a horcajadas sobre ella no era más que una malévola alevosía a la eterna erección de Mustang, la cual –una y otra vez –hizo gritar a mi hermano como una quinceañera…

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo yo ahí?

…Pero que importa eso ya… Ahora estoy aquí… aquí, contigo entre mis piernas…

…¿Verdad _Roy_?

* * *

-Detente… 

-…No…

-¡Por favor!

-…No…

Lloraba, forcejeaba, tiraba de sus ataduras y suplicaba, pero nada daba resultado. ¿Porqué estaba pasando todo eso¿porqué se estaba comportando así?

-Ya basta… ¡esto es una mala broma, Al!

-¿Quién dijo que era una broma, hermano? –le preguntó con sus ojitos brillantes y hermosos. Con esa carita inocente a la que nunca había podido negar nada pero que ahora le estaba causando uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

-Al… por favor… -le suplicó una vez más, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-¿Sabes hermano? Me gusta tu voz –le susurró, acomodándose contra su cuerpo desnudo, disfrutando del histérico latir de ese apasionado corazón.

-¡Al!

-…Me encanta cuando suplicas… Tu voz quebrada… el temblor en tu pecho al intentar parecer firme cuando solo estás aterrado…

-¡Por favor Al! .¡Detente!

-Ayer me sorprendí al ver cuantas cosas sabías hacer hermano… De cuanto podías… tragar…

-Al…

Aquél "juguete" en las manos de su hermano se veía sencillamente amenazador.

-Ayer no pusiste esa cara hermano… Vamos… juguemos nosotros también…

Intentó negarse, intentó de alguna manera… defenderse. Pero Alphonse era algo contra lo que jamás podría hacer nada. Aunque estuviera dañándolo… Aunque –como ahora –estuviera… matándolo…

-Jaja… hasta el fondo… -rió golpeando el extremo de su juguete, mientas apreciaba como la garganta de Edward se llenaba con aquél enorme pedazo de plástico –Hasta el fondo por aquí… -lentamente recorrió el camino hasta el ombligo, separando las piernas, mordiendo, lamiendo, disfrutando de cada sollozo, literalmente, ahogado. –Hasta el fondo aquí también…

Sin consideración, sin piedad, sin cuidado, Alphonse tomó por primera vez el cuerpo de Edward como su propiedad… Empujó con brutalidad, riendo a ratos, gimiendo y expresando con sus tiernas palabras lo mucho que disfrutaba el momento.

-Grita para mí… -gimió en su oído, arrancando por fin aquél falso falo de su garganta –Llora, déjame saber que te hago daño…

-¡Ah!

-…Así… ¿Este es el punto que él tocaba? –preguntó varias veces, mientras averiguaba las zonas en donde Ed parecía, simplemente, rendirse ante todo. –Seguramente aún no llego a ese lugar en donde te retorcías de placer… -dijo con algo parecido a la decepción –Después de todo, Mustang lo tiene más largo ¿no es así?

-A-Al…

-No te preocupes… yo lo sé también… -entornó sus suaves ojos pardos, ahora llenos de rencor y sonrió con una malicia desconocida en él, deteniendo toda acción. –El Coronel tiene un… "ímpetu" muy poderoso¿no lo crees? –Hagane se retorció un poco más en sus ataduras… ¿qué mierda estaba insinuando su hermano? .¿Acaso él… y Mustang?

-Él…

-¿Te ama? No hermano… Él no te ama… Aunque te lo dijo, lo sé. También me lo dijo a mí…

Su expresión desolada lo maravilló por un instante precioso. Las emociones de su hermano siempre habían sido tan poderosas, tan puras, tan espontáneas… ¿Cómo no se había dedicado a disfrutarlas antes? .¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que era tan fácil hacerlas florecer? Para él más fácil que para cualquier criatura en la tierra…

Edward dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado mordiéndose el labio mientras algunas lágrimas lo traicionaban. Alphonse sabía que solo hacía eso cuando el dolor lo superaba. Eso le hizo enfurecer aún más. Su hermano se había entregado fácilmente a un imbécil.

-Pobre mi hermano… -suavemente comenzó a moverse. Fullmetal cerró los ojos y un gemido de placer, el primero, se le escapó de los labios. –Me gusta como gimes… -Ed quiso sonreír pero solo salió una mueca incomprensible…

-_Olvídalo con Al…con tu hermano…_

-…Pero ya te lo dije… me gusta más cuando suplicas…

Sus muñecas sangraban, sus caderas tensadas ya no soportaban el dolor. Su espalda solo pedía un respiro y su interior ya era insensible a tanto sufrimiento. Al menos el orgasmo le había proporcionado algunos segundos se vital aislamiento.

-Te duele… pero tu cuerpo reacciona de todas formas… -dijo, paseando sus dedos sobre la esencia de Hagane, esparcida en su pecho. –El cuerpo humano es tan extraño… ¿verdad hermano?

Edward no lo miraba. Su mente estaba en blanco y sus ojos comenzaban a apagarse. Su hermano le había traicionado. Eso era algo que jamás entendería… Si todo era una maldita pesadilla¿porqué demonios no despertaba todavía?

-¿Porqué no me amas Ed? –le preguntó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo –Yo te amo…

-…Porque eres mi hermano Al… -lloró finalmente, luego de varios intentos.

-Pero yo te amo… y eres mi hermano… -lentamente comenzó a estimularlo y estimularse.

-Por favor Al… déjame… No puedo amarte… -suplicó.

-Pero yo quiero que me ames… -exigió. Tan suave como pudo, el menor de los Elric se sentó sobre el miembro de Edward, entregándole a él también lo que le dio a Roy horas antes. –Yo te amo…te amo… Más que Roy… más que Winry… soy quien más te ama en el mundo, Hermano…

El suave vaivén llenó los adoloridos sentidos de Hagane, brindándole un poco de paz culposa y con sabor a pecado. Contrario a la violenta violación, la manera en que Alphonse se movía lograba por momentos que Ed se olvidara de con quién estaba realmente.

Al, por su parte, lleno de placer y de gozo, solo puso su mente en blanco mientras montaba a su hermano, arañando sus muslos y el firme pecho marcado.

Después del éxtasis, la falta de aliento solo logró hundir el alma de Acero aún más.

El menor recuperó el aliento aún con su hermano en su interior. Le dolía ver llorar a su adoración con tal pena. ¿Porqué no olvidaba a Mustang? .¿Porqué no quería amarlo?

-Hermano… -le dijo, sollozando, mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre él, apoyando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del rubio –No puedo dejar que seas de otro…

-Al…

El dolor punzante no le permitió seguir hablando. De un momento a otro, su única visión fue la de aquella cosa que atravesaba su pecho, creada con alquimia…

-…A-Al…

-Lo lamento hermano… -acomodándose a su lado mientras Edward se desangraba, lloró algunos minutos –Yo no lo quería pero… no quisiste… no quisiste…

La sangre iba tiñendo poco a poco la cama, mientras el aire comenzaba a escasear y el dolor se hacía insoportable.

-…Al…

-No te esfuerces… dolerá más… - Le dijo con una voz llena de pena y maternalismo, limpiando las lágrimas que caían de esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba. Así se mantuvo algunos minutos, hasta que, ahogando su propio llanto fue hasta su chaqueta y sacó un guante blanco de él. Hagane le miró con terror mientras la vida se le iba –No te preocupes hermano… el fuego no te lastimará… Morirás antes de que llegue…

El guante de Mustang…

-Perdóname si no te suelto las manos pero… podrías escapar… Te conozco…

-Al…

La puerta se cerró ahogando la última llamada que el Alquimista de Acero pudo hacer hacia aquél a quien había enfocado su vida…

Entonces, el calor invadió la casa y se esparció rápidamente por toda la estructura, devorando el techo en pocos minutos. Pero Alphonse había tenido razón. Cuando las llamas alcanzaron el segundo piso, Edward ya estaba muerto.

* * *

La noticia había causado un revuelo sin precedentes. Nadie podía creer lo que las investigaciones habían arrojado. 

Destituido y fuera de servicio, los mismos uniformados que una vez cumplieron sus órdenes ahora le detenían con muecas de asco y rencor.

_¿Cómo pudiste Mustang?_

_Asqueroso, tenía la mitad de tu edad… _

_Matarlo de aquella manera…_

La multitud le esperaba en el frontis del Edificio de los Alquimistas Nacionales para lincharlo. La muerte del Alquimista de Acero sería cobrada.

_¡Yo no fui¡Alguien robó mi guante ese día¡No estuve ahí!_

Afuera, entre toda la gente, Winry y Alphonse esperaban. La mirada oscura y la parda se cruzaron algunos instantes en donde los ojos castaños dijeron todo al moreno. Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó por la cara llorosa de Al, y Roy supo qué había pasado.

-Tu lo mataste… ¡Alphonse tu lo mataste! –acusó, desesperado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso! –gritó Winry, saliendo a la defensa. El rubio muchacho no dijo nada, solo se acunó en el costado de Izumi-sensei, ocultando sus ganas de gritarle _"Si, yo lo hice porque si no era mío no era de nadie… Menos tuyo"_. -¡Era su hermano! .¡Asesino!

Riza observaba un poco más lejos. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su semblante roto por la decepción. Roy quiso hablarle, pero no tenía palabras para ella… La había traicionado… había jugado con ella y con Edward…

-_Perdóname…_ -le rogó con la mirada…

-_…No puedo…_ -fue su silenciosa respuesta.

Luego, todo fue caos y oscuridad.

* * *

Sobre el techo de su casa, Alphonse pensaba. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que todo comenzara, y su última gran batalla acababa de ser ganada. 

-_¿Pensabas que dejaría que te condenaran a muerte, Mustang? Por favor… No dejaré que mi hermano y tu vuelvan a verse, aunque para eso tenga que evitar que vayas al mismísimo infierno… _

Sonriendo, disfrutó de la noche unos minutos más, antes de bajar. Ahora tenía que averiguar hacia donde iba el alma humana luego de que el corazón dejara de latir…

-_Y cuando lo descubra… Nada podrá evitar que estemos juntos toda la eternidad… hermano… _

**Owari

* * *

**

**Notas: No es mucho lo que puedo decir, pero luego de releerlo varios millones de veces, me empieza a gustar  
**


End file.
